deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Po (Kung Fu Panda)
Po is the main protagonist of DreamWorks Animation's movie series, Kung Fu Panda. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Allegro VS Po (Abandoned) * Baymax vs Po * Donkey Kong vs. Po * Fa Mulan vs. Po (Abandoned) * Po vs King K. Rool (Abandoned) * Po vs. Panda (Abandoned) * Po vs Pandapool (Abandoned) * Po vs Pangoro * Silk Fox vs. Po (Abandoned) * Po vs. T'ai Fu * Xianghua vs. Po (Abandoned) * Po VS Yang Xiao Long Completed Death Battles * Po VS Aang * Ryu vs Po History Death Battle Info *Full Name: Xiao Po, formally "Little Lotus" *Height: 6' 2" *Weight: 260 Ibs *Inventor of the Panda Style, similar to Tai Chi and the Drunken Fist *Physical skill improves if motivated by food *Immune to pressure-point attacks (due to his fat) *Chi is high with naturally being a Panda and the Dragon Warrior Kung Fu Techniques * Wuxi Finger Hold ** Sends mortals to the Spirit Realm ** Doesn't work on Spirit Warriors * Golden Lotus Clap ** Blinds the target or even the user if they don't close their eyes ** Can break its user out of metal chains * Nerve Attack ** Uses a combination of pressure points to paralysis an opponent ** Doesn't work on obese indiviauls, like Po * Feet of Furry ** Can take out a large group of enemies in mid air * Fluttering Finger Mindslip ** Gives the opponent short term memory loss * Five Impossible Moves ** Thundering Wind Hammer ** Mongalian Fireball Feats * Survived being thrown down the stairs of the Jade Palace, multiple times * Took a war hammer to the face and recieved no injury * Before he became interested in Kung Fu he unintentionally created the Furious Five * Defeated Tai Lung, a far superior opponent with only a couple days of actual training *Figured out the meaning behind the Dragon Scroll * Fast enough to keep up with Master Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five * Held his own against Lord Shen, who is skilled enough to curbstombed Masters Storming Ox and Croc * Survived a point blank hit from Lord Shen's cannon, a smaller version of it was able to kill Master Thundering Rhino * Can preform dangerous Kung Fu techniques after seeing them in action only once or reading about them * Has shrugged off treacherous falls like it was nothing * Was punched through a building sized stone and recieved no visual damage * Trained an entire village of Pandas to use their natural attributes to battle Kai's Jombie army which included much of the Furious Five and Shifu * Defeated Kai, a former warlord and spirit warrior who possess the chi of all deceased Kung Fu Masters including Oogway * Officially succeeded Oogway as the Grand Master of Kung Fu and Mastered Chi Faults * Very naive * Doesn't take everything seriously * Can become overconfident * Losses a majority of his fights with Master Tigress * A bit impatient * Fatigues easily when climbing stairs *While a capable planner, he's not really a strategist Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Chinese Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ki Users Category:Kung Fu Panda Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie Combatants Category:Warrior